grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Math of Kon
Math of Kon is the seventh episode of season one of Grojband. It is the seventh episode overall. In this episode, Kon is forced to learn three years of math in one day in order for his band to play at the Trimathalon. Meanwhile, Trina enters the Trinathalon in disguise as her alter ego known as Trigonometrina. This episode aired as the second episode on a two episode per block along with Indie Road Rager. It is written by Todd Kauffman. Synopsis Grojband books a gig at the Trimathalon, but they find out that they can't play there until Kon can become better at math. Plot The episode begins with a commercial for the Trimathalon. A math competition for all of the biggest nerds at Elementary High to compete at. The commercial is happening on the computer which Corey turns off and announces to the rest of the band that he has booked the band a gig there. Kin thinks that it's awesome that they get to play there but Laney thinks it's nerdy. Corey tries to convince her that it's not so bad but then Kon tells him that he doesn't think he can play there because he's not good at math. Corey tells him that he doesn't need to be good at math to play music at the Trimathalon. The only math he needs to know is how to count them in. Kon counts them in and they start playing music to practice for their gig. Trina is up on the balcony looking down at them in anger, annoyed by the music. She goes into her room, lies down on her bed and she calls Mayor Mellow. Mayor Mellow is at the Trimathalon getting the stage set for the event. He hears ringing coming out of a guy's butt and he pulls a phone out of there and answers it. Trina tells him all about Kon being bad at math. Mayor a Mellow tells her that he's not going to let someone play at the Trimathalon if they're bad at math. Later at the Trimathalon, Grojband is with Mayor Mellow and he tells them that he can't let them play if their drummer is a math failure. Then he runs off and fist bumps Trina on his way out. Trina tells them that she's the one who snitched them out and Corey asks her why. Trina tells him that she doesn't want to be at the Trimathalon while listening to him and his band's loud music. Corey is shocked and questions why she's going to the Trimathalon and Trina just tells him that she has her super secret reasons. Corey goes to Mayor Mellow's office and Mayor Mellow tells him that if Kon can learn three years if math in one day then he will be qualified to play at the Trimathalon. Meanwhile, Kate and Allie are in the bathroom but then get scared away by Trina coming in. Trina dresses in in a disguise as a nerdy alter ego of hers called Trigonometrina. She gets out of the bathroom and meets up with Mina who is familiar with Trigonometrina but is unaware that she is the same person as Trina. Trigonometrina and and Mina are good friends and they decide to go out and have some good math related fun together before the Trimathalon. Corey, Kin, and Laney are in the garage, trying to make Kon smart enough to play at the Trianthalon by teaching him three years worth of math in one day. Kin looks inside of Kon's mind to see what he can do to help and then he sees that his mind is a complete war zone. Everything is burning and exploding and there are numbers in his mind that are running around and screaming in insanity, throwing a riot. This makes Kin realize that helping Kon would be hopeless. Then, Kon starts drumming on his desk, saying that drumming is all he's good for. When he does this, he becomes hypnotized and music notes come from him and they land on the chalkboard. Numbers magically appear on the chalkboard and he gets all of the math problems correct. The rest of the band is shocked to see this. They realize that when Kon drums, he enters some sort of a blissful genius trance. This gives them the perfect opportunity to enter Kon into the Trimathalon. Meanwhile, a montage happens where Mina and Trigonometria are having lots of fun together before the Trimathalon. They first go to the malt store where they get some brain boosting smoothies. They then go to see a movie that the other kids don't understand but they come out laughing because they get the reference to a math procedure. Trina and Mina rest back on a hill and start talking. Mina asks Trigonometrina what her favorite number is and she tells her that it's one hundred and one because it's the palindrome prime number. Mina says that her number is eight because it looks kind of like a snowman. Triginometrina then describes how math can be used for revenge formulas where all the variables mean the things that her enemies to that bother her and when she multiplies them all together, x equals how much vengeance she dishes out. Nervously, Mina replies saying that she also likes the number two. The Trimathalon has begun and Mayor Mellow is hosting it and then they start the challenges that commence between two nerds. The first round had Trigonometrina versing Cameron Buttons. Trigonometrina wins the round and goes on to the next one while Cameron leaves the game. The second round is Kon versing Claire Root. Kon starts drumming and then he gets the problems right and he wins the round and Claire runs away crying and Kon gets the privilege to move on to the next round. A montage begins showing Kon and Trigonometrina making their way to the finale by beating all of the other nerds in every round. Finally, Kon and Trigonometrina both make it down to the two finalists. When Kon starts drumming on the round, his drumsticks break, making him unfit to play the game while Trigonometrina starts to solve the problem. Corey saves him by throwing a bucket at him and reminding him of Johnny Bongo. Kon starts playing the bucket like a bongo which puts him back into his genius trance. It then shows what is going on inside of Kon's mind which is himself and Trigonometrina fighting with each other in Chinese tei kwan do using numbers and mathematical symbols as weapons. Trina uses an energy blast against him which Kon rebounds back to her, turning it into a less than greater than sign that goes back toward her and hits her, causing her to break from the mind and drop to the ground. Kon finishes the final math problem and wins the Trimathalon and Mayor Mellow awards him with a trophy. Trina complains that she couldn't focus with all of Kon's drumming and uses the hashtag silence move. This makes Corey figure out that Trigonometrina is really Trina. Corey, Kin, and Laney cheer for Kon but Laney soon comes to the realization that they still need lyrics for a song. Corey sees how angry Trina is and so he flicks his pick at her hair bun, causing it do become undone and her hair gets let down, revealing herself to truly be Trina in disguise in from of all the nerds at the Trimathalon. The nerds are all very happy to see this and they cheer for her which makes her go into Diary Mode. Corey gets her diary and his band plays the song Math Song. As they play this song, Kon has a drum solo which turns all of the nerds into cool people. This however is a bad thing because now that all of the nerds have become cool, there can no longer be anybody to run the electricity or water in Peaceville which causes a power outage. Corey gives out his final thought saying that nerds are really important people that we take for granted and that math is an important thing that we all need. He closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin (also as Trigonometrina) *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Kate Persky (Cameo) *Allie Day (Cameo) Songs *Math Song Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Kon's name in the title, the other episode's to do so are Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow and Kon-Fusion. *When Trina came into the bathroom, Kate and Allie ran away screaming in fear meaning that Kate and Allie must not like Trina. They must have changed their opinions on her as they were shown to obviously love her in the episodes The Bandidate and Group Hug. *This is the first episode to feature live-action footage. Episode Connections *When Trina goes into Diary Mode, it shows a geyser of fire blast through the ceiling of the school. This same footage was used in the episode Dance of the Dead. Cultural References *The episode's name is a play on the title of the Star Trek feature film "Wrath of Khan." **Before Trina went into diary mode, she screamed out "KON!" Similar to how in said movie, Kirk screams out "KHAN!" *One of the things that Kon wrote on the chalkboard was "R2 = D2." This was a reference to a fictional character known as "R2-D2" from Star Wars. *Trigonometrina using a ball of power to blast Kon while fighting in Kon's mind is similar to the Energy Blast from Dragon Ball Z. *A portrait of the late, real life mathematician and physicist, Isaac Newton was shown. **This is the first time live-action footage has been included in the show, as the portrait of Newton was very realistic. Gallery A commercial for the Trimathalon.jpg X plus Y.jpg Corey cooked a gig at the Trimathalon.jpg Guess you guys. Just guess..jpg Just tell us. This game always takes forever..jpg Kin thinks math is awesome.jpg I was going to say Nerdsville.jpg Corey zips on up to Laney.jpg How many hands is six fingers? - Kon Kujira.jpg You know all the math you need to buddy. You can count us in right?.jpg Kon counting the band in.jpg Trina is looking down upon Grojband from the balconi.jpg Trina hates their noise and rocking racket.jpg Hashtag silence!.jpg Trina goes into her room.jpg Trina lying in her bed.jpg Trina makes a phone call.jpg Mayor Mellow setting up the Trimathalon.jpg Butt rings.jpg Mayor Mellow on the phone.jpg Monkey wrench transition.jpg What do you mean we can't play?.jpg I can't have him on stage when he's giving it up for numbers.jpg Mayor Mellow pointing to Kon.jpg Mayor Mellow and Trina high five.jpg Hashtag Sabotage!.jpg Corey's opinions.jpg There isn't room at this place for you plus me.jpg Corey hates Trina.jpg I have my super secret reasons.jpg Mayor Mellow with a ship in the bottle.jpg Before Corey can even speak, Mayor Mellow has some words to say.jpg That does not solve our problem Core.jpg Kate and Allie gussying themselves up in the mirror.jpg Trina_hates_mirrors.jpg Kate and Allie run away screaming.jpg Trina evilly comes in.jpg Trig's arm.jpg Trig's other arm.jpg Trig's shirt.jpg Trig putting on her glasses.jpg Trina tied up her hair with a pencil.jpg Trig's deb.jpg Trigonometrina and Mina.jpg Mina bananas in and startles her.jpg Let's go math up a smoothie mah baybeh!.jpg It's great to have a friend who doesn't yell at me.jpg I mean, Trina's awesome but ....jpg Shut up Min.jpg Let's count the first hundred ways she's awesome.jpg You go first.jpg Trina is awesome because ... I don't know.jpg Kon seriously has to learn six years of math!.jpg That could take like ... Three hands!.jpg Twintuition.jpg Give me your mind!.jpg This doesn't look promising.jpg Kin looks inside Kon's math section of his mind.jpg Welcome to Math Hell. We've been expecting you..jpg 23.jpg 10 kills 3.jpg Kon's mind is a complete war zone!.jpg Drumming is all Kon's good for..jpg Kon's math homework.jpg The Mutant Math!!!.jpg Math coolness.jpg Kon drums like a mad man!.jpg Kin looks and seeks.jpg Hypno-Kon.jpg KON IS A MINDLESS TIKI DRUMMER MAN!!! YODELAHEEHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Whoa. Look at that Ooh Aah moment..jpg The math goes into the board.jpg After the movie.jpg At the science restaurant.jpg A day on the ground.jpg Trigononorage.jpg So when Kon drums, he enters some sort of a musical genius trance..jpg Corey gets a brain surge.jpg The Trimathalon begins.jpg Core Lanes and the Kinster at the Trimathalon.jpg They're talking.jpg Kon vs Claire.jpg Mayor can't hear.jpg Trigonometrina blowing a kiss.jpg Kon drumming in his mind.jpg Kon wins the contest against Claire.jpg Trina yelling at Mellow.png Kon winning against a nerd.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney on the edge of suspense.jpg Corey tosses Kon a bucket.jpg Kon fighting Trina in Kon's mind.jpg Kon winning the Trimathalon.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney are happy.jpg Grojband goes bonk.jpg Trigonometrina mad because she lost.jpg Trina revealed.jpg Trina angry at Kon with red eyes.jpg Broken glasses nerds.jpg Trina being Carrie away by a bunch of nerds.jpg Corey has a diary and Laney is happy for him.jpg Corey made all the nerds in Peaceville cool.jpg Big ups for math.jpg The same footage from Dance of the Dead.jpg Who Cares If I.jpg Corey and his smart brain.jpg Smart Kon drumming.jpg Cool Mellow.jpg Crazy rocking Corey.jpg Kon go Bongo!.jpg Newton rocks.jpg Super Corey can rock.jpg A bunch of Coreys.jpg ??? Transition.jpg Dead fish in a jar.jpg Green haired girl gets some smoothies.jpg Mina and Trigonometrina.jpg I didn't get that movie.jpg Mina and Trig playing with an abacus.jpg Mina is having a good time.jpg Mina laughs and stuff.jpg Trig likes math.jpg A equals how much vengeance you dish out.jpg Mina is worried by this.jpg Um, I also like 2.jpg 2 is pretty great.jpg Mayor Mellow announces everything.jpg Welcome to the Trimathalon.jpg Corey, Laney, and Kin at the Trimathalon.jpg Laney says that even if Kon shows up, they still don't know where they'll get lyrics.jpg Corey thinks that maybe they can get a nerd to kiss Trina and freak her out.jpg Mayor Mellow announces the contestants.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces Cameron Buttons.jpg The nerds kinda clap.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces Trigonometrina.jpg Trigonometrina on stage.jpg Corey looks at Trig.jpg I wonder where Trina is.jpg Videos File:Grojband - Math of Kon|Math of Kon preview See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1